Nottingham U
by RoyalNonesuch
Summary: AU fic exploring what it might be like if RH 2006 chracters worked at the University of Nottingham. Edit: just noticed how many collegiate AUs there are--had no idea they would be so popular! Please R&R. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1—The Hero's Return

The University of Nottingham had a beautiful campus owing that quality, in part, to the acres of deep green, rolling hills and a scenic lake. The historic (some dating to the medieval era) buildings completed its picturesque appearance. Despite its seeming isolation, Nottingham was a large school—some 15,000 students were enrolled.

It was to this that Dr. Robin Hood, a professor of medieval history, was returning on a pleasant early spring day accompanied by his diligent, if not brilliant, graduate assistant, Much. Said companion was slightly uneasy as Hood had a tendency to speed—especially when late for work. He double checked his seat belt and tried to calm himself.

"What's the matter Much? Aren't you happy to be back home?" Robin had a tendency to emphasize the "u" in "Much" in a way that convinced the assistant it must have been exaggerated.

"Of course I'm glad, Professor, but I can't say I feel the same about your driving!" Hood smiled puckishly and let go of the wheel. When Much gasped, he laughed and once again took control of the car. The two seemed often at odds, but they were close friends and had accomplished quite a bit while studying the Crusades in the Middle East. Hood planned to publish a ground breaking book with his findings while Much hoped to write a smashing doctoral dissertation with his. After a year's absence, even the parking garage was a welcome site to the two itinerants. Robin drew out his parking pass as they approached the entrance. He waved it past the sensor, but it was instantly rejected.

"Oh well, I suppose I should've expected that". He instead withdrew a ticket to be paid upon his exit of the garage. He tossed it to Much while he scouted for a parking space.

"£15? I don't remember it being so high", Much added after inspecting the ticket.

"£15!? That's highway robbery! I'm getting that pass renewed before we leave. I could feed myself for at least a week on that". Much decided not to correct the hyperbole. The pair made their way toward the Humanities College. Much endured another ten minutes of Robin's righteous indignation—the latter only stopping to hastily text Marian.

_KNIGHTON HALL_

The Humanities building was quite a large structure featuring five floors and numerous departments including history, philosophy, literature and art. Marian Knighton sat in her smallish yet pleasant office (named for her grandfather a renowned logician). Now, both Marian and her father, Edward, who was once the head of the entire humanities department, graced the department. Kinghton Hall contained all of the philosophy offices and was in unpleasantly close proximity to Locksley Hall—the history department. Marian was busily grading quizzes and composing the upcoming final exam for her Kantian ethics course. In addition to all of her teaching responsibilities, she was also working on her PhD thesis (having just recently acquired her masters in ethics). As one might imagine, she was far too focused to notice the text messages accumulating on her phone from Robin. Not that she would have read them anyway. The two had had something of a falling out when Hood abruptly took the opportunity to work in the Middle East without mentioning the plan to Marian.

A polite knock interrupted her train of thought. She found herself automatically saying "Come in, Guy". She had long since been able to recognize the man by the sound of his approach. He often wore heavy biker boots, but it was the spurs that gave him away.

Professor Guy Gisborne (his parents must have had an affinity for alliteration) had taken over Robin's teaching duties when he went on sabbatical and was one of the reasons Locksley Hall had become unpleasant to her. He was always civility itself to her, but Marian did not approve of the way he treated the undergraduates or anyone else for that matter. She was also becoming uncomfortably aware that Gisborne had feelings for her which she did not and could not reciprocate. Guy opened the door upon her command and ducked slightly to ensure that his tall frame made it safely through the door. She smiled a little when she saw him—he was once again wearing a dark black suit with a black leather sport coat and a bright (and not altogether tasteful) yellow tie. The dark ensemble made his fair complexion seem pallid and his piercing blue eyes appear icy. She knew he must have come for some purpose, but he always managed to be struck dumb for a few moments in her presence.

"Have you had a haircut?" She asked, noticing his coiffure had changed slightly.

"Yes I have" he responded.

"It suits you" she courteously observed.

"I'm glad you approve. Marian, I--"

"Yes?" She hoped her glance would make it clear to him that she had no intention of accepting another lunch and or dinner invitation. He nervously moved closer to her desk.

"I was wondering whether or not you'd like to join me for lunch" he finally managed to say.

"Guy," Marian said as she gestured towards the stack of papers she had to grade, "I really just don't…" She was completely prepared to use her workload as a convenient excuse until she noticed the numerous text messages from Robin on her phone. Lunch with Guy was better than the inevitably awkward reunion with Robin.

"Marian? Is everything alright?" Guy ventured after a considerable silence.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." She rose from her seat. "Where did you have in mind?"

"You choose; I'll pay," Gisborne happily responded.

"Are you sure? This could be a very expensive afternoon for you," Marian jokingly added trying to lighten the tone. He smiled and held the door for her. The two headed towards the garage. Marian attempted to start a very normal, non-awkward conversation which was always a challenge with Guy. Her efforts proved unnecessary when a timid student, a young man, approached Gisborne.

"Dr. Gisborne,"

"Yes?" replied the annoyed professor.

"I'm not going to be able to turn in my essay today."

"And why not?" Gisborne's tone expressed annoyance and rising anger.

"I've just recovered from pneumonia and I just didn't—"

"Just didn't what?' he practically shouted "didn't have time?" Gisborne swiftly closed the distance between himself and the student. "Perhaps your grandmother suddenly perished as well?" The student was alarmed, as was Marian. Guy seemed as though he might strike the student. "There is a reason these policies are in place. If the essay is not on my desk by 4pm this afternoon you will receive a failing grade." He paused and continued a little more quietly, but no less menacingly, "Is that clear?"

"Failing!? It's worth 35 of the grade!" The student's shock drew him from his silence. "Professor, I just need a little extra time even a day would be enough."

"I am not on campus tomorrow,"

"I can email it!" The student eagerly entreated.

"I do not accept email submissions and if you argue with me any further I will drop you from the course," Marian was about to play the diplomat, but the scene was interrupted by the approach of Robin and Much. The student saw it as a convenient opportunity to retreat.

"Hullo there!" Robin said, a smile spreading across his face, "I suppose you received my messages and came rushing to greet me?" Marian was amused and agitated at once. Robin seemed to have changed very little during his absence. His appearance, at least, was not remarkably different: the same reddish hair messily framed his handsome face and light eyes. The only remarkable difference was the un-manicured facial hair that made him appear slightly feral. Robin noticed the browbeaten look of the exiting student. "Is everything alright?"

"Hood, it's pleasant to see you back. Was your research successful?" Gisborne stiffly, and formally inquired ignoring Robin's remark concerning the student.

"Yes, in fact it was most successful," Robin made no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice. He and Gisborne were never friends.

"I think you will approve of how I have managed your classes during your absence," Guy added a self satisfied smile creeping onto his face.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Robin sarcastically replied, "I wonder, though, if the students would agree?" Gisborne was obviously annoyed by the remark.

"Students always have complaints, Hood".

"Yes, and I thank you for your troubles. In any case, I will take the courses off your hands when the next quarter begins which is quite soon I think". Before Guy could make any answer, they were interrupted.

"Gisborne!!" A short, abrasive man shouted from the opposite end of the hall. The voice was instantly recognizable as belonging to Dr. Vasey, a professor of avant garde art and the acting head of the entire humanities department. He rapidly approached the group. Vasey's closely cropped white hair and goatee adorned his sharp, chiseled features. When close, he repeated his entreaty which admitted of no rejoinder, "Gisborne," which sounded like "Gizbun" whenever Vasey said it, "I want to see you in my office now!!" With that, he left as hastily as he'd come. Guy was startled and irritated. Vasey was a domineering and unpleasant man. He was known by most of the faculty and student body as the "Sheriff of Nottingham" due to his extreme fund raising tactics and borderline sadistic classroom policies. Gisborne was Vasey's willing protégée in academic politics. It had earned Guy the distasteful moniker of "side kick", or when people were in slightly more charitable moods, or more convinced of his power, he was called Vasey's "leftenant".

"Marian, I apologize, but I must excuse myself. Perhaps we can have dinner this evening instead?" Marian glanced at Robin and accepted Guy's invitation. Robin was annoyed and a little hurt by Marian's action, but adopted a demeanor of nonchalance. Guy hurriedly joined Dr. Vasey leaving Marian alone with Robin and Much.

"Dr. Gisborne?" Robin laughed "Please tell me you are not dating him".

"No, Robin. We are just colleagues…In any case, I need not explain my personal life to you" Marian responded a little more bitterly than she had intended. Much was getting concerned.

"I didn't mean to intrude—I had just hoped we could meet for dinner and catch up".

"Well, we'll have to do it some other time." Marian allowed, determined to be more civil. "Robin, Much, I am very glad you have safely returned. I'm sure the whole humanities wing will look forward to hearing about the trip. Now, I'm sorry to leave you, but I have quite a bit of work to do," she turned to leave, but Robin gently held her arm.

"You weren't in such a hurry to work just a moment ago." His eyes expressed a shade of regret—something Marian had never seen them do before. She drew away her arm and headed for her office.

_VASEY'S OFFICE_

Vasey was a little more agitated than usual. "Gisborne, did you know Hood was returning today? Hmm?" He pressed as he took a seat behind his desk.

"I had no idea, I assure you." Guy relied, crossing his arms in a somewhat defensive gesture.

"Well, it's not the end of the world", Vasey replied in an almost happy ton as he switched on his massage chair, "but it will certainly hurt revenues next quarter." Vasey and Guy had worked out a quite successful moneymaking scheme during Robin's absence. The history department gave out numerous scholarships funded by wealthy benefactors across England. If a student were to lose said scholarship, the money returned to the department coffers. Rarely did a scholarship need to be revoked, but since Gisborne started teaching Robin's popular classes, it was happening frequently. The resulting funds were immediately skimmed by Vasey and Gisborne. It was hardly their chief source of capital, but it was an effortless way to produce funds.

Guy was often disgusted and or amused by Vasey's abnormal behaviors, but he was not in the mood to appreciate it. "Excuse me for seeming impertinent, sir, but you assured me that I would retain Hood's chair in the history department." Gisborne saw Hood's prestigious position as a convenient way to acquire tenure which had long eluded him. He was still, officially, only an "assistant professor". He felt especially cheated since Hood was five or more years younger than he.

"Stop acting like a woman Gisborne—I believe you spend too much time with that coquette from the philosophy department." He switched off the chair and jumped up sprightly. Guy ignored the entirely inaccurate characterization of Marian and began to pace. "Oh relax. Hood will not be a problem. It will be easy enough to have him removed. For the time being, though, you must carry out the original plan. Try and be a little more subtle this time, Gisborne. I think the students were catching on last quarter."

"I will ensure that one or two of the original recipients retain their scholarship." Gisborne offered becoming less concerned, but more dour.

"Yes, and be certain the smartest one keeps it. The others will just think they weren't up to snuff." Guy nodded and turned to leave.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin strode down the hall. He was determined to get that parking pass. Much tried to keep up with the other man's hurried steps.

"Professor," he said, "slow down!". Robin tempered his pace slightly.

"Can you believe that, Much?"

"Believe what?"

"Marian and Gisborne!"

"Oh, well…You were gone for a long time."

"You too?!" The increasingly uncomfortable conversation admitted a new interlocutor when Edward Knighton, Marian's father, stepped out of a classroom to Robin's left.

"Robin! I had no idea you were back."

"Dr. Knighton", he replied, "good to see you." Edward grasped Robin's hand in a friendly shake. Edward noticed Robin's companion.

"Much, isn't it."

"Yes, sir."

"I imagine you've got quite enough for a dissertation now," he added good naturedly.

"Indeed, I do," Much proudly replied.

"Oh, Robin, we must tell Marian you are back,"

"That won't be necessary—I ran into her a few moments ago,"

"Really?" Edward was surprised his daughter wasn't welcoming Robin.

"She was too busy with Gisborne," Robin said, perceiving Edward's incredulity.

"I think she had to grade papers," Much diplomatically corrected. Robin observed that Edward's features darkened at the mention of Gisborne.

"So", Robin ventured, "is Gisborne always a jerk with my students, or was today a special occasion?" Edward hesitated, a little surprised by the abrupt change of subject.

"Guy…can be harsh". Robin raised an eyebrow.

"And Vasey? How have things been with that loon in charge?"

"No so good," came the honest reply, "Departmental revenues are up, but morale is quite low. If he wouldn't put so much pressure on everyone, I'm sure things would improve." Robin knew Edward well enough to gather that he was hiding something. He silently vowed to pursue the topic later. A year or two ago, he might've shared a friendly cup of coffee with Edward and his daughter, but things were quite different now. His ruminations were interrupted by another comment from Edward: "I wish I could talk more, Robin, but I have to prepare from my one o' clock."

Robin and Much both observed a reserve in Edward's manner. Things were not well in the department and people were afraid to say anything about it. Why? Robin was determined to discover the answer to that question. He violently pressed the "up" button on the elevator. The doors opened after a considerable wait revealing a man of medium height tightly cropped blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was holding a box with an expensive looking laptop on the top of the stack.

"Need some help with that?" Robin offered.

"Could ya hold the laptop for a minute—it's worth more than my car." Robin carefully lifted the machine off the pile, allowing the young man to draw its case form the box. He handed the computer back to its owner.

"Little early to be going home isn't it? Exams are this week."

"Didn't have much choice in the matter."

"What happened—plagiarism?"

"No—I changed someone's grades."

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Well the guy was a little miffed that I took his lady friend out," he paused, "he was also strong and stupid."

"Ah, dangerous combination. And?"

"I hacked the system—changed one or two of his miserable grades—just a half letter grade or two." Robin laughed despite the severity of the situation.

"What's your name? I might be able to put in a good word for you. Expulsion might be a bit too severe."

"Allan Adale. I'd really appreciate it!" Allan retrieved his burden and set out down the hall. Much took his place.

"Should you really promise something like that, Professor? He might be totally corrupt."

"Much, I don't like what's going on around here. It doesn't sound like that case was properly reviewed."

_LOCKSLEY HALL_

Professor Gisborne stalked up and down the aisles of the spacious lecture hall. His style of instruction was an unpleasant mix of random questioning and intimidation. The room had been in silence for nearly two minutes after Gisborne had asked the students what lay investiture was. He had enough of their dumbness.

"Loosen your tongues!" He yelled so aggressively that a petite woman sitting in the front row jumped. "Not one leaves until one of you answers the question," he added more calmly. "This is a very simple concept." A student with a backwards cap raised his hand:

"Is it when somebody puts their money in a 401k or something?" Gisborne may have been kinder had he not interpreted the answer as some obnoxious attempt on the part of the student to look cool in front of his peers:

"Shut up, fool."

A shy girl in the second row raised her hand. She shook a little when she answered:

"Lay investiture is a general term describing a practice in which feudal lords installed their relatives or vassals in Ecclesiastical positions." Gisborne smiled at her. She blushed.

"Very good," he intoned, "you should all thank her when you leave. If she hadn't answered that question" he said as he walked down to collect his notes, "you'd be here all afternoon." He was serious. "Don't forget to turn in your final essays to my TAs", he nodded in the direction of several dour looking people all dressed in black, "it's worth 35 of the grade." The shy girl quickly took her paper, that was really more of a book, and handed it to one of the TAs. She was quick witted and intelligent, there was no way Gisborne could take her scholarship without raising suspicion. That and he knew she was the only student who would even consider giving him a positive review. The student he'd met earlier in the afternoon, however, would be a perfect target. Once all the essays were collected, Guy and his squad of TAs headed to what was formerly Robin's office.

Guy stormed into the pleasant office. He divided up the essays and set his TAs to work. He planned to "edit" the grades later in the evening after his date with Marian. He checked a few emails, wrote a few nasty replies, and then headed home. In his haste to prepare for Marian, though, he foolishly failed to logout…

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Chapter 3

_KNIGHTION HALL_

Marian splashed her face with some cool water and looked in the bathroom mirror. Robin's sudden, unannounced return forced her to confront her past relationship with the man and her present feelings. As she pondered that simultaneously pleasant and unpleasant thought, she noticed some graffiti on the wall. Usually, all the declarations of Robin's "hotness" or Guy's "qualities" left her amused, but today she was disgusted by all of it. She quickly fixed her hair and went back to her office. She was surprised to find her father there, perched on the edge of her desk.

"Dad—is there something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart." he paused. "Robin told me you were going out with Guy this evening," he ended without looking at her. Marian was angered at Robin's impertinence.

"If you mean a date then, no, we're not. It's just dinner between", she couldn't bring herself to say friends, "colleagues".

"Marian, if this is for me—

"Father, no. Don't be ridiculous," she tried to look amused.

"Just remember, Marian, this job isn't as important to me as you. Not near." He replied seriously.

"I know, father, I know." She hugged him close. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have a stack of finals to grade." He smiled, got up and walked out of the room. Marian sighed and sunk to her chair.

_LOCKSLEY HALL_

Vasey walked speedily towards the history offices. He aimed to intercept Gisborne. It didn't take long.

"There you are," he said amiably enough. "Just where do you think you're going, hmmm?"

"I was going home, Professor." Guy replied in annoyance.

"Oh!" he shouted. "And here I thought you'd be dutifully executing our delicate master plan. I suppose that's too much to expect from you."

"There's nothing I can do until my TAs have finished grading the essays. I'll finish the job later tonight. Besides, I have a system in place" Vasey stepped closer and grabbed hold of Gisborne's tie, dragging his head closer to his face.

"You'd better Gisborne, you'd better." He released the tie with a violent jerk. Vasey's treatment of Gisborne was undoubtedly legally actionable on some level, but Guy, being a violent sort himself, never considered it. Gisborne happily parted from "the Sheriff" and Vasey headed back to his own office. Robin and Much only caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Well, well. What in the world was that all about?" Robin asked Much.

"I'd think it would be best to leave that alone." Robin smiled. Much knew, regardless of the quality of his arguments, Robin would not be deterred.

"Gisborne is up to no good, Much. I can't allow him to ruin the name of my department and this school."

"He'll be out at the end of this quarter, just wait it out." Much sensibly offered.

"I think I'm going to pay a visit to my office before I go." Robin hurried back to his own office. Guy's unscrupulous TAs were busily grading papers in the small, but pleasant office adjacent to Robin's. They didn't even notice his entrance. Much was charged to watch the door. Hood was angered by the change in office décor. Gisborne had removed all of Robin's degrees from the walls and replaced them with what might best be termed "weapon chic". A particularly large broadsword hung above the door. Robin searched the wall for Guy's PhD, but it was well hidden near the bookcase on the far right wall. 'What was he trying to hide?' Robin wondered.

He sat down to his desk, the familiar chair hadn't changed. "Well, well", Robin said out loud, "checking our email were we?" Looking through another man's email was clearly unethical, but Robin felt he had to for the sake of his students. He was ashamed, though, that he first checked if there were any from Marian. There weren't, but there were quite a few from Vasey. He clicked on several. They contained largely innocuous, nonsensical material like what sort of food should be served at the upcoming colloquium, or the price of velvet bathrobes. One subject line caught his attention "scholarships". He clicked it. The email was short and to the point: "Need to meet—scholarship quota has been exceeded." Something was deeply fishy about that.

"Professor", Much whispered, "We need to leave." He was concerned the TAs had heard Robin's typing and clicking.

"Relax, Much. I'm almost through." There was a pause. "Aha!" Robin nearly yelled. Much felt sick. Robin had found Gisborne's course file. It contained the usual sort of things, a midterm document, essay prompts, but a subfolder contained the grade sheet. Everything looked normal until he began to evaluate the weights. The scores were weighted in ridiculously different ways. Robin hit the "print screen" button. Much started to sweat when he heard the printer. The TAs were sure to hear it. They didn't move. Robin was careful to leave the PC as 

he had found it (and delete the print record). He quickly grabbed the letter copy and left the room. Just as they were about to leave, a TA emerged.

"Professor Hood, can I get you something?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to see what Gisborne had done with the place. Very nice in a dungeons and dragons sort of way." With that, Robin and Much left. Moments before the two boarded the elevator they were stopped by Allan.

"Professor Hood", he said breathlessly, "I've been lookin' everywhere for ya!"

"What is it?"

"It's Vasey and Gisborne. I overheard them."

"Slow down, Allan." Robin gave the young man a moment to catch his breath. "What did you hear?"

"They're taking people's scholarships away from them to get money for the department."

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before!" Robin turned to his friend. "Much, I'm going to need your help to do this."

"Do what?"

"We have to rescue the student's grades. Those scholarships are the difference between a college education and nothing for a lot of them, Much."

"You aren't suggesting we—"

"Yes I am. Allan, I think your talents will be singularly useful in this endeavor." Allan smiled.

"Does this mean I'm back in?"

"It probably means we're out!" Much said indicating himself and Robin.

_KNIGHTON HALL_

Marian was just wrapping up the last few tests. Gisborne would be by any minute to "pick her up". She heard a knock at the door. It couldn't be Guy, she thought, she didn't hear the spurs!

"Come in." Robin stepped through the door.

"Marian, I need your help."

"Robin , what is it? She was genuinely concerned. It warmed Robin's heart to see that she still cared.

"Much and I have uncovered a little plot. Gisborne is cheating the students."

"Robin, Guy is a lot of things, but he wouldn't do that."

"Marian, I don't think you know your boyfriend as well as you think." Robin immediately regretted the choice of words.

"No, I didn't." The barb was well aimed.

"Marian, you don't have to believe me. Just look at the grade sheet." He handed it to her. The skewing was apparent.

"I can't believe this."

"I don't have enough evidence", he added, "to take it to the president. Gisborne will surely deny it."

"Then let it go. You'll be back in charge in less than two weeks."

"No, I can't do that. I'm going to change the grades—"

"Robin!"

"As much as it pains me, I need you to distract Gisborne. I'll need about two hours. Just don't distract him too much." Marian almost laughed at the last insinuation.

"Robin, I--"

"Marian, please, I need you." She shook her head.

"No, I can't support this. You'll get yourself and Much fired."

"Marian", he began seriously, "I know if the time comes, I can count on you." She was about to protest, but Robin slipped out. In less than five minutes, she heard Guy's signature approach. She grabbed her purse and met him in the hall.

"Marian, I was just coming to get you."

"I'm ready", she said trying to sound cheerful and friendly with no hint of romantic affection. Gisborne easily confused the two when he wanted to. She searched his countenance for any indication of guilt. She still wasn't entirely convinced of what Robin had said. Guy did seem tired and a little nervous, but nothing too telling. "Where did you have in mind?" She asked as she fell into stride next to him.

"Any place you would like", he paused, "Only, I must regrettably take leave early this evening." Marian began to suspect him. "You know how pressed for time one is when grades are due."

"Oh, of course," was her automatic response. Marian began to seriously consider drawing out the evening much longer than Guy had planned.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I finally finished this chapter! Please enjoy. I'm trying to incorporate plot elements and some events from S1&&2 in this one multi chapter fic. Hopefully, it will stay over the top lol. Btw, I had no idea it had been so long since I updated! I've been working on my other fic as well, so, hopefully I can have them both wrapped up soon. _

Chapter 4

_NETTLESTONE HALL_

The students were silent as Vasey stepped into the classroom. He greatly enjoyed teaching night classes. There was always an interesting mix of students. He had acquired quite a reputation around the campus, but he still managed to draw a big enrollment. Part of it was the fact that Vasey's class on "Contemporary Art and Graffiti" was their only option given the time of day. Others just had a morbid curiosity.

"What a relief", he began, "only one more test and you're through for the quarter." He quickly paced up and down the front row as he spoke. After a long pause, a student raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Professor, when is the test going to start?"

"Oh, it already has." The cryptic statement sent a rush of panic over the students. Notebooks flew out onto the desks and pens were being fumbled. Vasey was overjoyed. "You will each write me a poem inspired by a different piece of art in this room". The students eagerly looked around. One of the more bold ventured:

"Professor, there are no works of art in this room."

"That's where you're wrong my misguided friend. If you had been paying attention to my lectures, you'd know that anything, including my toilet seat can be considered a work of art—if it's been baptized by, oh, say Marcel Duchamp." Vasey smiled. "I've chosen several items in this room to be works of art. Good luck guessing which they are." Vasey decided to watch the students fret and sweat over his ridiculous exam for a few more minutes. He was waiting for Gisborne and his TAs to finish "grading" the history essays. Guy didn't have much time to enact their little plan and Vasey intended o check on his occasionally inconsistent protégé.

_NOTTINGHAM CAMPUS_

Marian and Guy leisurely walked across the scenic, moonlit campus. It would be quite romantic, Marian mused to herself, if she had been with a different man. They had been walking in silence for some time.

"Guy?" she ventured. He turned to face her—clearly waiting for the rest of her query. "How was your quarter? "

"Tolerable, I suppose."

"The students, did they perform well—understand the material? I have such a difficult time finding the right balance sometimes."

"They performed as I expected them to. Several did well, most were too dimwitted to even manage a C." They walked on in silence for a moment more.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"No, in fact, it's probably too generous. It's no matter though. I'm not interested in being popular with them."

"Do you think that's the only reason some professors treat their students more, how should I say, charitably?"

"It's one of their greatest motivations I suspect. What they don't understand is that they're not doing students any favors by holding their hands and patting their backs." Marian was getting annoyed.

"You must think me a true fool, then. Because I believe friendly encouragement can do a world of good." Guy hadn't expected that response.

"No, Marian. You misunderstand me. I was referring to others—like Hood." There had always been a tension between Robin and Guy. Marian suspected the source of some of that tension was jealously on Gisborne's part. Robin had a degree from an Ivy League school while Gisborne hailed form a very small institution that had recently lost its accreditation. Over the past few quarters, however, she began to see a true difference of principle divided them.

"Perhaps your students will surprise you", she said, "You haven't finished grading the finals, right?"

"I doubt they will perform much better. I'm almost certain they will do worse." Marian was still unable to read him. "Marian", he began in an entirely different tone of voice, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you." She felt apprehensive, but tried to sound calm.

"What's that?"

"Hood being back", he incoherently offered, "will you—

"If you're asking about my relationship with Robin I should tell you right now that it's none of your business. But it's no secret. I'm not seeing Hood." Guy couldn't conceal his delight.

"I'm glad to hear it. He's not your…equal." The hurt she still felt from Robin's sudden and uninterrupted estrangement prevented her from defending him. "Maybe we could do this again."

"Guy, I'm going to be awfully busy soon. I need to finish my dissertation."

"But you must still eat", he said as playfully as he was capable of, "you can just join me when you do." She smiled a little.

"It's getting a little chilly out here isn't it?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I just don't remember it being so cool—I left my coat in your car!" She started to turn back. Guy stopped her.

"Here", he said as he wrapped Marian in his jacket, "take mine. I'll be back in a few minutes." He took off in the opposite direction before Marian could refuse him. The coat looked ridiculously oversized on her, but it was warm. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the same student she and Guy had run into earlier in the day.

"Did you get your paper in on time?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how good it was. It's worth 35%!"

"What is your score going in?"

"A"

"Well, then you're in good shape. Calculate the grade, there's no way you can do worse than a C."

"I have a scholarship to keep"--he paused--"you don't think you could put in a good word for me do you?" The student asked indicating the coat Marian was wearing. She blushed from anger and embarrassment at the suggestion.

"I can't do that. I'm sure you'll do fine." The student nodded and walked off. Moments later Guy returned carrying her coat. They quickly traded.

"He wasn't giving you trouble was he?"

"Oh no, he's just very worried about keeping his scholarship."

"Really? Well, not all students can keep them." Marian was unsettled by the last comment. Was it possible Robin was right? The thought gnawed at her as she walked alongside Guy. In Marian's mind, Robin had unceremoniously abandoned her, but he'd never _lied_ to her. She had to trust him. "Marian? Is something wrong?"

"Oh…no. I'm just tired. I think I really need a cup of coffee if I'm going to finish that grading tonight." She was fishing for an invitation, but Guy didn't say anything, he only nodded. He probably wanted to rush back to his office. Marian decided to press a little harder. "It can be a little frightening, I must say, to walk in the part of the campus after dark…" She knew appealing to Guy's strong chivalric streak would work.

"I'd never noticed, but, I imagine it could be unsettling for a woman." They walked a few more paces. "Would you like me to join you?"

"I don't want to put you out."

"It's no trouble," he quickly replied, but he couldn't conceal his increased discomfort. Guy was thinking of his TAs, the scholarships and, most of all, Vasey. He had roughly 30 minutes before the "Sherriff" would come looking for him which meant Robin only ad 30 minutes, or possibly less before he and Much were caught. He was walking quite quickly and didn't even notice it.

"Guy, you'll need to slow down if you want me to kep up with you in these heels!" Marian chided good naturedly—she had to draw out the coffee mission as long as possible. He stopped to let her ctch up. Once she was next to him she slipped her hand into his. "There, now you can't get ahead of me." Marian regretted doing it—she could only imagine what Guy must think the action implied, but it worked. His focus was back on her. "_Hurry Robin_," she thought and continued on, slowly, away from the offices.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_LOCKSLEY HALL_

Robin nonchalantly stepped into the history offices. He did his best to "act natural". Much, however, had trouble being so calm.

"Much," Robin said, "you wait here and stall any of Gisborne's TAs if they get curious." Much nodded and uncomfortably seated himself in the lounge. He picked up a copy of "Archaeology Today" and nervously paged through it. Robin swiftly returned to Guy's—his—office. He was just about to open the door when—

"Excuse me—"a young female voice said. Robin quickly turned. The girl was clearly an undergraduate—probably a sophomore, he thought.

"Can I help you?" He asked. The girl hesitated.

"Yes, I'm looking for Professor Gisborne."

"Oh?"

"I turned in my final paper today, but I forgot the cover page!" She was Gisborne's only over achieving student. Robin held out his hand to receive her paper. "Are you one of his TAs?"

"Yeah--I'll give it to him when he gets back." Robin replied.

"Thank you!" She was about to leave when Robin stopped her.

"How has class been?" He asked; fishing for more information about Gisborne's pedagogy. When she didn't respond Robin added: "I—Professor Hood--usually teaches this course and I TA for him. He wants me to find out if the students liked the way Professor Gisborne taught it."

"It's been great. Very informative." She thought for a moment. "Does this mean Professor Gisborne won't teach the next part of the course?" She asked almost forlornly.

"No, he won't, but he'll be teaching other courses." Her face lit up at the news.

"Thanks, I suppose I'll see you next quarter."

"Looking forward to it," Robin replied. He waited for her to leave before he got back to picking the office door's lock. He wondered, momentarily, why this student would have such a different opinion of Gisborne's class. "_She must have a crush on him_" he thought. Almost immediately, he reproached himself. "_That's not fair. Maybe Gisborne grades girls more easily_?" he continued to carefully pick the lock. "_That's not fair either!—she's probably just a good student._" Robin decided to stop arguing with himself and focus on the task at hand. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the lock clicked and he carefully opened the door.

_STUDENT VILLAGE_

Marian walked more slowly than usual and made more liberal use of Gisborne's support than she would have under normal circumstances. The ploy seemed to be working, though; Guy was slightly less distracted and determined to return to the office than he had been earlier. She chattered about various departmental politics as they walked to the coffee shop.

"Have you heard the latest about Professor Vasey?" She asked.

"I can't say that I have." He replied, tersely.

"A friend of mine in the Art department suggested that he might be considering moving to a new university."

"That's absurd." He said al little more animatedly than he'd meant to. Marian knew Guy spent a lot of time with "the Sheriff" but she wasn't sure how deeply he was involved with Vasey's questionable activity.

"Did he say he was staying?"

"I know he has long term plans for this university." He replied. Marian left it at that. Perhaps there was more to what Robin suggested about Guy's corrupt activity. The two walked on in silence for a few moments. It was getting colder and, despite all her expectations, Marian was almost thankful that she had her arm entwined in Guy's. That was until the campus nurse practitioner, Matilda, spotted them.

"Marian! Guy!" Guy cringed when she used his name. Unlike most people in the humanities department, he expected his formal title to be used by non-colleagues. She noticed their hands. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Marian quickly pulled away from Guy.

"You weren't interrupting anything—it's very cold."

"Oh, of course. I wonder what you'll do if it drops another 10 degrees?" Matilda said with a suggestive wink. Guy was losing his temper and Marian was turning a bright shade of red. "Well you two keep warm." Matilda said as she walked away. Marian was undoubtedly gong to have to face some rather juicy departmental gossip in the next few days.

"I don't know why they haven't fired that old sot." Guy was utterly convinced Matilda's exuberant behavior was caused by alcohol.

"She's good at what she does, Guy." Marian replied. The pleasant repartee they had just established was utterly destroyed and Marian wasn't sure if she could re-capture Guy's attention so organically. 'Well, we should do as she says and keep warm! I think the coffee will do the trick." Guy was hoping for a different method, but he was content to walk alongside Marian. The two stepped into the pleasant coffee shop, filled with numerous agreeable aromas. Marian ordered her drink, but Guy insisted on paying. As they were waiting for the barista to mix their drinks, a young woman filed in behind them.

"Professor Gisborne?" She said timidly. Guy turned to face the woman. She was his best student from Medieval.

"Yes?" He said more pleasantly than he typically addressed undergraduate students.

"I just wanted to let you know that I forgot my title page, but I left it with one of your TAs."

"Oh, that's fine." The three stood in silence a few more moments. Marian's heart was beating fast. If the girl had been to Guy's office, she must have seen Robin.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, professor, but the TA said you won't be teaching the next section of the class and the Professor Hood would be taking over." That caught Guy's attention.

"Did he? That hasn't been decided yet." Marian knew that it had been decided, what was Guy up to? "This TA, what was his name?"

"I don't know. I've never talked to any of them before."

"What did he look like?" Guy pressed. Marian's heart was pounding now.

"He's shorter than you, skinnier and, wait; he had brownish hair and big blue eyes." Several emotions were visible in Guy's countenance; anger and panic were among them.

"Marian, will you be alright if I leave for a few moments? I need to make sure my TAs are handling everything properly." Marian reluctantly acquiesced.

"Yes, I'll be fine, just hurry back." Guy left the coffee shop and undoubtedly headed back for his office.

_LOCKSLEY HALL_

Robin was busily scanning Guy's spreadsheet. Several grades were widely skewed and he intended to correct that situation. Alan A' Dale was the last grade he needed to change.

Much still sat in the lounge. He had long since given up trying to read and just clutched the archaeology magazine in his sweaty palms. "_How much longer can it take?"_ Suddenly he heard the sound of approaching spurs. Much was convinced he was hallucinating until Gisborne stepped through front office door. He decided to head him off.

"Professor Gisborne!"

"What are you doing here?" He replied gruffly.

"Robin wanted me to pick up your syllabus—he wants to make sure he develops the next part of the class in keeping with yours."

"Is", Guy glanced at his watch, "10 pm really the best time to be doing that?" He walked into the lounge, Much scrambled after him. "Where is Hood?"

"Uh, I think he went to the bathroom, we've been waiting an awful long time for you to get back."

"Oh really?" Guy swiftly made his way to the office door. Much grabbed his arm.

"No don't!" Guy shook the shorter man off and entered the office. Robin was just getting up from the desk.

"Gisborne! I've been waiting for you. I can see you're angry. You know, this was my office for quite some time. Old habits and all that."

"Hood, if I find out you touched _anything_ you'll wish you were back in the Middle East." Guy grumbled. Robin smiled.

"Is that a threat, Guy?" Robin intentionally used his first name.

"Should I be threatening you?" He walked closer to Robin. "Leave." Much could see Robin struggle to control his temper.

"Very well. I suppose we'll just have to meet when you're in a better mood." Much was relieved a fight had been averted. "Oh, how was your date?" Robin asked to goad him further, but also to find out how convincing a show Marian put on (he assumed she must have given the length of the engagement). Guy smiled, "It was pleasant…intimate." Robin wished he hadn't asked. The two left Guy's office and headed quickly to the parking garage.

"Much, we either just got away with murder, or will be murdered shortly."

"Professor, I did not want to hear that!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Guy sat down to his computer. The fact that the chair was still warm angered him to no end. He had no love for Professor Hood. He quickly typed in a few passwords. The computer was loading quite slowly—he decided to send some hate mail to Microsoft when he was finished. When his desktop finally booted up, he went straight for his grade spreadsheets. He was relieved to see nothing had been changed. He decided to go get the final papers from his TAs and finish his task.

"I want those papers in my office now." He ordered. One of the bolder ones spoke up.

"Professor Gisborne, we sent those papers in an hour ago."

"What!?"

"We finished earlier than we thought and one of the TAs took it to your office."

"Which one?" Guy was starting to regret that all of his TA's wore black hoodies—it was too easy to slip into their company. It must have been Robin or his sidekick, Much.

"I think it was—I'm not sure."

"This is unacceptable. You fools allowed someone you didn't know handle sensitive information. Consider this the end of your stipend."

"No! I don't have anywhere else to go!" Guy didn't wait to hear the TA's plaintive rejoinders. He only hoped that Robin hadn't managed to do anything truly dangerous. Once back to his office, Guy logged onto the University server and checked his course listing. The "Grades Submitted" tag sent a cold chill down his spine. He reluctantly checked to see what the grades had been changed to. They were consistently higher than his rigged version. It was a disaster.

"Gisborne!" Guy looked up to find "the Sheriff "standing in his doorway. Vasey noticed Guy's forlorn expression. "The date didn't go so well?" Guy's expression didn't change. "Don't tell me…." Vasey rushed over to look at Guy's monitor. "I'm sure you'd love to tell me what all the high grades are about m'boy."

"Professor, I—

"—let Hood change the grades."

"I'm afraid he did, but this can still work. I can still change the grades."

"How is that? You do realize, fool, that those students will wonder why their grades were lowered so dramatically. They'll take it up with the Dean!" He began to pace. "This is a disaster!" Guy knew better than to attempt to mollify his superior. "No—wait. I have a brilliant plan. We can turn this little catastrophe into a success."

"How is that?"

"You need to chase after Hood." He paused. "Get him to hit you. Knowing you, that shouldn't be too hard." Guy just quirked an eyebrow. "And I need you to get me all the evidence you can of his being here tonight." Vasey started out of the room, he was downright gleeful now. "Prove to me you have some functioning gray matter and delete the doctored files."

_PARKING GARAGE_

Robin and Much walked more quickly than usual back to their car.

"Professor, Gisborne is bound to know you did it."

"Of course he will, Much, but what can he do? I have evidence of his wrongdoing. We'll be at a stalemate." Robin sounded confident, and it comforted Much, but he still wasn't convinced.

"That might not stop the Sheriff. He might just have both of you fired!"

"Fire his new best friend?" Much assumed Robin was referring to Gisborne. "They need each other. No, we have them where we want them, Much. Once next quarter starts, everything will fall back into place and we'll be able to keep them in line." Much was silent, but not entirely pacified. It was so quiet that the sound of approaching spurred boots was very apparent. The two swung around to see Dr. Gisborne fast approaching. He looked angry, perturbed, but not enraged.

"Hood", he said as he caught up to them, "you do realize what you've done is strictly forbidden by University guidelines, don't you?" Robin smirked at the self righteous remark.

"Gisborne, you do realize what you did is against the laws of both this University and decency, don't you?" Gisborne laughed.

"Are you going to preach to me Hood? Apparently you didn't learn you lesson about throwing stones in glass houses." Robin was getting angrier.

"I'm not perfect, Gisborne, but that doesn't mean I can't tell the difference between right and wrong."

"I should have said 'stained' glass." Guy replied. Robin's patience was wearing very thin. Moments earlier he'd been ready to hit this man, but he knew he couldn't. Much knew his friend, though, and he knew that violence was imminent.

"Let's just leave, Professor." Much pleaded. Guy looked at Much; the shy young man was starting to get through to Robin.

"I'm curious, Hood, is that why Marian gave up on you? Your sanctimonious speeches?" Guy had hit Robin where he was the most vulnerable: Marian.

"Do not bring Marian into this—that is a private matter."

"Oh? She didn't think so." Robin's temper snapped. He rushed up to Gisborne, grabbed the taller man's lapel and dragged him closer.

"I'm warning you, leave her alone."

"She didn't seem to want me to leave her alone earlier this evening." Robin shoved him away.

"You bastard!" Robin growled before he punched Gisborne square in the jaw. Guy doubled over and quickly held his jaw with his right hand. His mouth was bleeding. Robin almost immediately regretted it, but Gisborne's constant taunting and abuse of power had finally gotten to him.

"Professor, no!" Much shouted. Robin ignored him and waited for Gisborne to make his move, but he didn't do anything.

"Aren't you man enough to fight, Gisborne? Or do you just like to provoke a man beyond what he can bear?" Gisborne smiled, despite the pain it caused him.

"Hood", he spit out a little more blood, "you're a fool." Robin rushed up to him and grabbed him by his collar once again.

"What are you trying to do? What are you and Vasey planning?" Guy didn't say a word, partially because of obstinacy and partially because he was feeling very disoriented.

"Robin!" Marian's shout echoed throughout the mostly empty garage. Marian rushed towards the two men. Robin stepped away from Gisborne and Marian rushed to support the injured man. "You're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine." Guy replied as he gently pulled away from Marian's support. He was doing a fine job of playing the victim.

"Marian, this isn't what it looks like. Gisborne was—

"Robin, I don't care what happened, just go. I can't believe you'd behave in such a childish fashion." Marian stared at him sternly.

"Professor, we need to leave." Robin reluctantly began to back away.

"Marian, don't fall for this act."

"Robin, just go." Robin turned and followed Much back to the car. He cursed himself as he went. Marian watched them leave, then she turned to Gisborne. "What happened?"

"Hood tampered with my course grades. He submitted a doctored set." Marian's reaction was one of surprise, but she inwardly felt a pang of guilt. It was her stalling that gave Robin the chance. She quickly reproached herself, though, because she was nearly convinced Guy had been tampering with the grades himself. She needed more time to think. "Marian? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! It's silly that you should ask me that when your face is all black and blue. You should see the nurse, you might have a concussion."

"Mathilda? I'd be better off visiting the local witch doctor." Marian couldn't suppress a laugh—Mathilda did prefer holistic remedies. She was going to have to wait until the next day to get a chance to investigate Guy's office unobserved.

"Well, will you text me when you get home? I don't want to be up all night worrying that you've blacked out and crashed in a ditch or something."

"Of course, but I don't have your number."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Marian said. "I can put it in your contact list. Do you have your phone?" Marian hoped it wasn't too obvious a ploy—she wanted to have a look at his recent texts. Apparently it wasn't—Guy pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She quickly went to the contacts and added her number. She'd only have a few seconds to see the messages. The first was form Vasey: "Did u do it yet? Dont scru up!" She was going to look at more, but Guy interrupted her.

"Would you?" He asked. Marian quickly flipped the phone close and looked up.

"Would I what?"

"Really worry?" Marian didn't know how to respond to such a query.

"Yes, I would." Guy took his phone back, smiled and walked back towards the elevator. "_I have definitely taken it too far"_ she thought. "_He must think I'm head over heels now!"_ Marian moved quickly towards her car. Edward would be wondering where she was.

_VASEY'S OFFICE_

"So, how did it go?" Vasey asked as Gisborne stepped into his office. When Guy turned to close the door Vasey could see the extensive bruising. "Well done! I knew you wouldn't fail." Vasey tossed Guy a bottle of pain killers—he always had some of those on hand. "What did you have to do? Insult his manhood? Bring up his fling with that little Ethics tart?"

"Her name is Marian." Guy poured several pills into his hand.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Vasey said as he pulled out a pitcher of pre-mixed screwdrivers. He poured a glass for the battered associate professor. "Read the bottle, they work best when taken with vodka." Guy accepted the glass from Vasey, popped the pills in his mouth and took a healthy swig from the glass. "So, you're quite taken with her aren't you?" Guy shot an angry look at his interlocutor.

"She—I enjoy her company." He took another drink.

"Woman are fickle, Gisborne. You can't trust them. That's why Hood was so easily roused." He walked back to his opulent massage chair and sat down. "That one is really playing hard to get, too." Guy held the cold glass against his throbbing jaw.

"She's very focused on her career." Guy offered. Vasey laughed.

"That's where you're wrong. I don't think she really cares about it. Women just want to feel safe, Gisborne. She feels safe here, with her father." Guy didn't object to Vasey's clearly one-sided misogynist rhetoric. He didn't really agree with his analysis, he just had no alternative to offer. Or, more accurately, he didn't care. The alcohol was starting to take effect. He laid his head back against the chair.

"Her father couldn't protect anything—I think she's protecting him." Guy mumbled.

"Hmm, that's unusually perceptive of you. Make her feel safe—protect her—and she'll reward you. In the meantime, we have to start making our case against Hood."

To Be Continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Marian's Home_

Marian glanced in her mirror as she removed her earrings. It had been a very long day and her eyes were beginning to show it. Her musings were interrupted by a muted "beep" from her cell. "12:32" it read. "No wonder I feel so exhausted!" She pressed the "ok" button. The message was from Guy: "_ home"._ She absent mindedly typed a response as she went to shut her curtain. A loud wrapping at the window startled her. She opened it.

"Robin!? What on earth are you doing?" H smiled in reply.

"Just re-living old times and, since you won't answer my texts, I assumed it was the only way to get in touch with you." He was the phone in her hand. I assume you weren't texting me?" She flipped the phone shut and dropped it on her nightstand.

"I could call the police, you know." Robin laughed; in a charming was, she had to admit.

"Marian, I just wanted to make sure you understood about before."

"I understand perfectly well", she replied, "you punched tour colleague in the face." She crossed her arms.

"I did—he goaded me—it was incredibly stupid, but he still changed those grades, Marian." Robin looked into her eyes. She sighed and looked away. "You must agree—you stalled him admirably." Marian was irritated that Robin would assume she had taken his orders.

"I admit, I have my suspicions, but what you did—you could be fired."

"Not if we get more evidence."

"We?"

"Much and I" Robin explained, but he clearly hoped Marian would join them.

"Oh."

"In the meantime, Gisborne won't try anything—he knows I have dirt on him."

"Robin, Guy works with the Sheriff—he's constantly scheming—you need to be careful."

"Was that worry I heard in your voice?" Robin asked slightly impudently.

"I suppose," She smiled a little. Robin leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Old, familiar feelings flowed into Marian mind. She had missed him more than she was able to admit.

"Good night." She said curtly, but pleasantly and locked the window. Robin carefully climbed back down the garden trellis he had ascended and walked back to his car. Tomorrow was going to be an even longer day.

_Locksley Hall_

Guy sat at his desk poring over a list of the names of everyone who had visited the office the previous night compiled by his lead TA. One of the names, Elizabeth Kirklees, struck him. It took him a moment to remember that she had tipped him off to Robin the night before. He circled the name twice. A light knock at the door took his attention.

"Come in" he said coolly. When Marian stepped in, he wished he'd been more friendly. "Marian," He stood up from his desk.

"You don't need to get up; I just wanted to see how you were." Marian quickly scanned his countenance. The bruising looked very painful. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

"It's nothing," Guy replied, "it's the recklessness behind it that disturbs me."

"I'm shocked that Professor Hood would have done such a thing." Marian was carefully trying to pry more information.

"He has always been a hothead, but I suspect his time in the Middle East has put him…on edge." Marian took note of how Guy tried to hint that Robin was no longer in his right mind. He was undoubtedly up to something, but conversation was unlikely to reveal just what that was. She quickly scanned his desk. She noticed the list of names, but couldn't get a good look.

"He has always been passionate." She replied. Guy raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Has he?" Marian did not appreciate Guy's attempt to get more information about her and Robin's relationship. Then again, she admitted to herself, she'd just tried to manipulate him.

"He is very idealistic," she corrected. Marian noticed that Guy wasn't wearing a tie and it just so happened that his shocking yellow neck wear was sitting near the piece of paper she wanted to see. "Your tie—that's what' different; you've shed it!" She said playfully. Guy seemed confused for a moment.

"I suppose I have." He started for the missing accessory. Marian stopped him.

"I'll get it." She snuck a quick look at the sheet and noticed one of the names had been circled. She made a mental note and quickly returned to her tieless companion. She could tell by his expression that he was suspicious of her behavior. She decided to give him an explanation. She reached up and slipped the tie around his neck. He was so very distracted by that action that he barely remembered that sensitive information was sitting on his desk. She quickly tied it. "Now Vasey can't accuse you of violating the dress codes." She stepped back. "Well, I had better get going."

"Marian, wait." She stopped and turned. "How is your father? He seemed ill yesterday." Guy had taken Vasey's advice. Marian was very puzzled by the enquiry, but she was also touched.

"He was a little more tired than usual—but then again, aren't we all?" He smiled and she left the room. Marian was determined to find out more about Elizabeth Kirklees. For the moment, though she had to spend some time rationalizing her increasingly amorous behavior towards Guy. "_Why is it,"_, she thought, "_that when Robin returns, I have given more attention to a man I barely even like than the man I used to—_ She didn't allow herself to think "love". Every time she considered that she had at one time loved Robin, it pained her. She was concerned, though; that what she felt bound by duty to do—get to the bottom of the grade misattribution—was motivated by a desire to make Robin jealous.

_Cafeteria_

"Allan!" Robin yelled.

"Hey Professor Hood", Allan replied in between mouthfuls of some foul looking food. "Have you gotten through to those clods yet? They still wanna kick me out."

"Not yet, actually. Remember when I said I needed your help?"

"Yeah..." he replied cautiously.

"Well I need you to do something today." Robin said as he took a seat across from the young man.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to hack into Dr. Vasey's computer and pull any files you can find on scholarships." Allan looked incredulous.

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Robin smiled.

"Look, you've already been expelled. What more could they do?"

"You've got a point, but that might just kill my chances of getting accepted to any decent school." Robin sighed.

"I now it's asking a lot, but you're the only one I know who is familiar enough with UN's computer system to pull this off. " Robin felt guilty for pressuring Allan, but he had no choice. Vasey and Gisborne already suspected him and Much of wrongdoing. If he were caught, his hopes of exposing what he believed to be deep corruption were dashed. He justified it to himself because he fully intended to restore Adale to student status after he sent Vasey and Gisborne packing.

"I'll do it, but I expect an A out of every class I take from you." Robin laughed.

"Sorry Allan, but that kind of graft is what got us into this mess in the first place." Much joined the two with a well filled tray. Robin looked at it. "How can you eat that slop, Much?"

"I have to admit, it's a little worse than it used to be." Robin suspected more cutbacks had been made by the college to yield greater profits. Tuition, of course, hadn't changed.

"Allan", Robin said, "I really appreciate this."

"Appreciate what?" Much asked. He paused. "Just don't tell me."

_Locksley Hall_

"Professor Gisborne, is everything alright? My paper wasn't terrible was it?" Elizabeth Kirklees asked. She was extremely concerned after reading Gisborne's short email summoning her to his office.

"No, it was good, as usual." He added. He saw that she blushed. "Actually, this has to do with last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted you, I didn't know you were on a date—

"It's not that. It's about what you saw here." He said as he approached her. She pulled her notebook closer to her as she looked up into his eyes. She was extremely nervous.

"Oh, was there a problem?"

"Actually, yes, someone tampered with my files."

"I can't believe that, who would do that?" She asked. Gisbrone smiled.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Guy walked back to his desk and picked up a book—it was Robin's first book. He handed it to Elizabeth and let her look at the back cover. "Is that the man you saw last night?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." She looked back up at Guy and handed him the book. "It was Professor Hood then, not a TA?"

"Evidently. Did you see him do anything?"

"No, he just took my paper and I left."

"But he was here?"

"Yes, he was right outside your door." She was getting more nervous.

"It's possible, then, that he did come in here and tamper with the computer?"

"I suppose it is, but I didn't see him." Guy realized she wasn't going to make any wild assertions about Robin's behavior, but he needed an eye witness to back up his story. He decided to play a card he'd been holding. He walked up to the nervous young woman and said calmly:

"You don't need to be so nervous, Miss Kirklees." She was blushing again.

"I'm sorry—

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Guy was not what one would call a suave man, but he knew how to make himself attractive to the opposite sex; especially when the target of such attentions already harbored a crush. She instinctively stepped slightly back; she was nearly against the door. Guy put his right hand against the door and leaned forward a little. "I was just hoping you could help. This kind of thing could lead to me losing my job here."

"What?? But it's not your fault."

"No, but I don't have any hard evidence." Elizabeth was clearly distraught. "Miss Kirklees, you would simply have to testify to what you know is true—Professor Hood came to my office and changed the grades."

"But I—

"I would be eternally", he said as he leaned very close, "grateful." Elizabeth felt her heart thudding in her chest. She swallowed hard, and could barely meet his gaze.

"Do I have to testify?"

"There will be a hearing soon", he said, "I'll let you know."

"Thank you—I really should go, I have an exam." Guy stepped away and opened the door for her. He watched her walk away and felt a genuine pang of guilt. The girl was an honest and good student and he was using her own innocent feelings against her. His conscience rebelled. Guy never listened to his conscience often, though, so he managed to get straight back to work. The thought of Marian finding out, however, sent a chill down his spine.

To be continued…


End file.
